Blade (Puppet Master)
Blade is a puppet and part of the family that Torch is part of. He was used for evil from some and for good from others. Alongside Torch he was recruited into The B Team. Heloise was the one who recruited Blade as Bender and Skipper recruited Torch. Blade has technically appeared in all Puppet Master movies. The Final Confrontation Blade appears here to help Blue against Frieza and Cooler alongside Torch. Like Blue, He don't trust in Larry for all what he did. During the battle, he and Torch kill Negative Number 4 while Gru and Mushu arrest Tim. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Blade return here to help Blue and Bender against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister and his enemy Sutekh. Blade alongside Torch joins directly with The Alpha Team though they are not present during Strange gathering everyone. Blade escaped BlackGarurumon and found Blue with Torch and he helps against the Children of BlackGarurumon's allies and after chasing them out. They find the first piece of the puzzle which Aleu, Kiki, Protoman and Blue all go after though they fall which has Perry rescue them which Blade questions due to his small size. Blade and the others head off to the Science Isles for their second piece of the treasure, once The Alpha Team sneaks in with Blue doing the "union scene' from Shrek 2. He and Torch lead the way to the first part of Sinister Industries where they fight Suketh and then Suketh has Myers kidnap Aleu. With Abe Sapien the crew heads deep underwater with the pressure getting to them and the ship, though he is more sadden by the fact his fish got away. Bond, Blade and Torch return and to their shock, Blue is in a way massacring Abis Mal having lost in a way total control of his anger. Blade escapes the law with Katara and they meet with Renee Walker and The Striker Force. Blade heads with the Alpha Team and has Katara, Frida, Roll , Protoman, Renee and Ozymandias deal with the situation Blade makes his head go for the Volcanic Isles and end meeting up with Loomis who gets in on the mission with them. Blade with the team go into the painting and end up on the hunt for their piece. The Crew makes their way through the fiery pits and a Flame King and Abe, Blade , Roll and Kiki all get a bit peeved at Frida when she sets herself up to be caught to test Protoman and Katara's resolve Allies and enemies Allies: Andre Toulon, Torch, Pinhead, Jester, Leech Woman, Petey, Leslie, Prtoman, Blue, Bartok, Magneto, Gilbert, Aleu, Shiny, Derek, Terra, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Jill Valentine, Cammy White, Gru, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, C-3PO, R2-D2, the Alpha Team, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, the B Team Neutral: Reaver, Professor Pericles, Profion, Princess Morbucks, Pinkie Pie, Mabel Pines, Shadowfright Enemies: Sutekh, Nazis, demonic toys, Chucky, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Gallery 11399201 gal.jpg Bladestare.jpg Blade.1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Non Humans Category:Villainous Friend Category:Members of the B Team Category:Third in Command Category:Immortals Category:Characters hailing from the Puppet Master Unvierse Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Partner Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Team heroes Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire